Darkness Falls
by Elemental-Angel-Fox
Summary: A war of good and evil. Angel's and Demon's are about to get into an all out war, but what happens when a young teen and the yu yu gang get caught in the middle. Its my first story, so here goes something. I'm making changes to the whole story right now!
1. Chapter 00

**This goes with the whole story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, nor do I make any money off it. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Darkness Falls **

"Toguro explain to me why we are working for this disgusting human?" Came the cold voice of a cloaked figure standing in the darkest corner of the room. "

Who the hell is that?" Came the annoying voice of Tarukane (I'm not sure I spelled that right) The Toguro's merely glanced over at the figure and smirk. "That is Shakara our 'sister'." (This will make sense later I think) spoke elder Toguro in a calm creepy tone. Tarukane,

"Well you need to tell that wench to hold her tongue." She steps out of the corner stepping behind Toguro pulling down her hood relieving a beautiful girl looked the age of 16. She was dawned with dark brown hair with blue tips that hit the small of her back. Ice blue eye most of the time. She has pale flawless skin though her cheeks held a rosy tint to them. She stand 5 feet 3 inches. Her was pale face is emotionless as her cold eyes forces on Tarukane. "Brother may I?"

Younger Toguro spoke slightly annoyed that he couldn't let his 'sister' kill him yet, "No, we work for him for now. As for why we are working for him is to make an ice apparition cry so that the human can have her gems."

Shakara's voice never changed as she spoke it stayed emotionless and cold to everyone, "Fine, then let get this over with."

Toguro's nod and stand as Tarukane leads them to a 'room' with was really a cell. The ice apparition, Shakara has come to know has Yukina, freezes the room as they all enter.

One of the humans servants spoke and Shakara's hears her 'brother' say "You needn't worry."

Shakara's emotions got the best of her slightly as the younger Toguro slaps the girls face and she does nothing. "We have tried to feel the girl with all types of pain imaginable, but nothing its like her turns off her feelings." Shakara faintly hear Tarukane.

The room quickly got warm as Yukina noticed small birds come near the window. "Brother?" said young Toguro. "Of course." Came the voice of elder with that he wrapped his figures around the birds crushing their small body killing them.

Yukina bust into tears, falling to her knees spraying her beautiful tear gems all over the floor as she did, which Tarukane snatched them up greedily and smiled as he spoke. "Clean yourself I like my people to look happy when I'm having a good day!"

Shakara stayed put as she watched everyone leave then her gaze turns to the girl still crying on the floor. Walking over to the girl Shakara's, footsteps made no sound, leaning down Shakara helped the girl stand as she dried the tears of the girl then turn to the birds laying on the ground dead kneeling down in front of them she brought the small bird back to life. They (the birds) sprang to life and flow away quickly.

Shakara stands and face the girl who looked to Shakara with fear in her eyes. "You have nothing to fear from me Icy, but from my brother you do."

Yukina started to cry again as Shakara walked over to her and hugging her as she gave the young girl a warm smile.

Yukina returned Shakara's hug as Shakara spoke. "Listen I'll makes sure you get out of this unhurt Icy I promise you." Shakara pulled away from Yukina and became emotionless and cold as younger Toguro called for her. "Shakara come! And bring the girl with you!"

Shakara called back "Yes, brother." Shakara took Yukina's arm gently though she made it look rough and pulled her along to the room to watch her brothers and the intruders fight.

Yukina stood quietly by Shakara's side slightly. Icy? Yukina's head shot up as her looked to Shakara as she nodded.

Shara? What's…won't your brothers be angry?

Shakara laughs slightly in her mind as she speaks to Yukina again My name is Shakara but you may call me Shara. And yes, they maybe but I'll handle that later. Now listen closely Icy I'm going to knock out everyone in here but Tarukane then leave you someone is coming to help you Icy.

Yukina's eyes looked up at Shakara with care in her eyes What about you?

Shakara smiled, but only so Yukina could see. We'll meet again one day and until then remember I am your ally. With that said she knocked out the guards and disappeared just as Hiei showed up.

**Be…** Shakara rolls over looking at the time, which read 5:00 am and turns off the alarm clock before it could beep again. Sitting up in bed she thinks back to the dream she had. Icy its been a while I wonder how your doing kid?

Shakara got up out of bed and did her morning routine then when to her closet, with a towel wrapped around her for she just got out of the shower. Shakara choose a dress dark blue in color and floor length. As she slipped in to the dress you could see it was tight hugging her curves making it easier to fight in as she laced up the corset she could only get it half way which frustrated her, yet she didn't show it. She pulls her hair into a high ponytail then walks out of her room and into the living room she found younger Toguro sitting and reading (You: What the Hell! Him reading?! Me: Yep, but it's a book on what human's think demons are like.) "Brother?" He glances up from his book. "Will you help me with this?" (The corset it on the out side of the clothes people!) Shakara asked with kindness in her voice and she turns around so that her back is to him.

"Of course." Spoke Toguro with the same amount of kindness though it was slightly hidden. He places his book on the table, stands and steps closer to Shakara taking the strings in his hand pulling them tightly as he finishes lacing the corset. He steps back as his finish and sits again.

Shakara turns looking at her 'brother' then spoke, as she turned impassive again. "I'm going to be leaving. I'm not sure for how long, but I will be at the tournament for I'm still a member of the team."

Toguro looked slightly interested. "I didn't tell you that you could leave did I?"

Shakara shook her head telling him no, but spoke anyway, "You may own me, but we both know that my power is growing and you can't keep me here much longer." Shakara could tell this angered younger and elder Toguro so think fast she spoke quickly. "Listen brothers please? I'm turning 17 soon think of this as my birthday present. I will come if you need me and there are matters that I must take care of."

Both brothers raised an eyebrow, "Like what dear sister?"

Shakara turned her gaze to elder Toguro who spoke those words "Like revenge and I believe I would like to have the powers of the Jagan." Stated Shakara sharply making a smirk appear of elder Toguro's face.

Younger Toguro, "A Jagan? Only one has survived that procedure. That demon being…"

"Hiei the forbidden child." Interrupted Shakara as he nodded then she continued, "Which is why I want it. I won't have it said that the only one to have such power is a lesser demon then us and one of Koenma's Spirit Detectives none the less." Shakara saw smirks grace the presence of her 'brothers' faces.

The younger spoke "Very well, dear sister you may go." Younger Toguro stood, as did elder as he hops on his (younger T's) shoulders. "But you must be there in four mouths for the Dark Tournament." Spoke younger Toguro.

Shakara nods at before hugging her brothers happily then turning and speaking before leaving. "That's fine. It gives me time for revenge, getting the Jagan and training with it in human world for a while. Farewell brothers." Shakara waved her hand and was gone.

Toguro brothers walk off to invite team Urameshi to the tournament.


	3. Chapter 2

**Near dusk in a chamber hidden deep in Makai (demon) world **

"I want a Jagan." Came a cold voice from the shadows making the 'doctor' jump.

"And who am I speaking with?" Came the rather creepy voice of the Doctor

Shakara stepped out of the darkened corner revealing herself as she pulled down the hood of her cloak, which she picked up before leaving the Toguro house, and spoke. "You are speaking with Shakara Toguro doctor. Now let get started."

The doctor nodded, removed Shakara's cloak, chain her arms to the table and started the process, but before that he said. "Everyone scream it all depends on what!"

Then the Jagan was put into place and no scream came for her lips, but it was from her mind the word was Icy!

She took a dark blue headband out and placed it over the Jagan that was not like Hiei's for this one had a gray-blue iris and stood as the doctor released her from the table.

The doctor spoke, "I'm impressed you're the first not to scream even Hiei screamed."

Shakara smirked pulled the hood on her cloak back up and disappeared into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 3

Two Months have passed and Shakara has done nothing but trained and look for the person she wants revenge on. (She did eat, sleep and bath/use the restroom but nothing more.)

As she walked around human world growing bored she quickly took out her cell phone and pressed a few buttons, placing it to her ear it was on the first ring when someone answered. "Hello the Toguro house?"

Shakara spoke emotionlessly to the person on the other end, "Give me one of my brothers now!"

There was nothing on the other end until a few min's later. "Hello sister." Spoke younger Toguro.

Shakara spoke back cheerfully for she respects and like younger Toguro more, "Brother I grow bored here. I need someone to keep me company."

Toguro spoke and Shakara could sense the smile, "I brought you a an early birthday gift it should be at you apartment by now I think he will do well as company."

Shakara thanks he brother and hangs up walking to her place with speeds no one could match. Walking into the house she see nothing different, but she feels something is so she walks into her bedroom too see her gift. A Beautiful nine tail fox lying, it fur is black in color and it as a blue flame coming from each of its tails with it's fangs showing slightly, laying across the bottom of her bed. Shakara gasped slightly as she thought. Its beautiful

The fox looks up at Shakara and nods Thank My Lady. Your beautiful yourself. came the smooth male voice of the fox.

"Remember me to thank my brother for his gift." She said happily.

The fox nods again.

"You need a name… I'm call you Shadowfang, but Shadow for short." Do you like the name? questioned Shakara in his mind.

Yes, I do My Lady. Thank you for asking. I'll have to thank your brother as well for he saved my life.

Shakara nods sleepily as she changed clothes in the bathroom and climes into bed, but not before setting her alarm clock just in case.

Shadowfang moves closer to Shakara protecting her now that she is home. Goodnight My Lady by the time Shadowfang had said this Shakara had fallen into a deep sleep not to be awakened again until the morning for her first day at a new high school.


	5. Chapter 4

The sun's rays were beaming through the stain glass window, which has been painted a angel and the four elements (water, fire, air and earth) on it, the suns rays make the colors from the window, laying upon the walls and face of Shakara waking her from a dream filled nights sleep with tears rolling down her rosy cheeks though she didn't know why. As stirs she finds Shadowfang's upper body laying across her stomach in a protective manner. Shadowfang waken. Its time for me to make my way to school. Shakara speaks to her pet in a kind, softly voice that she didn't hold last night.

Shadowfang quickly got up and spoke Good morning My Lady. How did you sleep? Well, I trust.

Shakara smiles softly at her fox as her places her hand behind his ear and begins to scratch. Yes, I slept well but only because you are my protector.

His lefts out a purr of enjoyment that she smiles at.

Come on then time to eat. Shakara gently stands with Shadowfang by her side. Shakara walked into the kitchen and became to cook a wonderful meal for her and her fox. When she was done there was eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancakes. Fixing Shadowfang a plate her place it softly on the floor by her feet then as he eat fixed her self one. They both finish quickly and placing the dishes in the sink she proceeds to do them after finishing she prepare for school. Shadow? Shakara say in a softly voice has if it belonged to an angel.

Yes, My Lady? came the deep smooth male voice of Shadowfang.

Could you please gather my book and book bag while placing it all by the door? The dog sized fox nodded Of course My Lady.

Shakara smiled softly as the kindness of the fox she has come to call her friend. Walking to her closet her pulled out what would be her 'school uniform'. She placed a white long sleeved shirt on then a dark blue corset over it pulling the corset tightly around her body she ties it off then she placed a floor length dark blue skirt on and stepping into a pair of midnight blue high heels she began to walk to the front door, as she places the headband on, where Shadowfang set waiting.

His head turns to see Shakara enter the room. You look beautiful My Lady Shakara.

Shakara blushes slightly as her fox's comment Thank Shadow. You will be coming with me today will you not?

The fox nods yes I'll be by your side the whole time.

Shakara smiles as she bent down picking up her book bag which Shadowfang filled with miner supplies she would need for today. I believe I much prefer it that way. the fox smiled as Shakara opened to door and walked outside.

The fox stood beside her You want a ride My Lady Shakara? Shadowfang asked in a kind voice.

Shakara smiling softly down at Shadowfang, who when standing it to her hip Yes, Shadowfang if you don't mind?

Shadowfang bent down even so slightly as to say hop on. Shakara mounted the fox and he took off to the school an hour early.


	6. Chapter 5

**At School. **

Arriving at school the gang (Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Botan and Kayko) took in the sight of a beautiful unknown girl sitting under a weeping willow tree that had been planted in the park across from the school grounds. Upon walking closer the gang could see that a large fox covered in black fur and it as a blue flame coming from each of its nine tails sitting beside the girl sleeping has the girl was reading a book petting the fox behind the ears.

Yusuke began to whisper to the gang "This girl she's new here and what's with the fox?"

Shadowfang was awoken by this comment but made no movement to make it known. My Lady we have guests. Would you like me to take care if this for you?

Shakara not once glancing up from the book she was reading, which happened to be "Angels and Demons", replied to him softly in her still angelic voice No, Shadow they aren't bothering me right now, so leave them be.

Shadowfang smiled at his angels answer, but knew better then to let his guard down around anyone other then Shakara.

Botan took a closer look at the girl to see dark brown hair with blue tips pulled into a high ponytail that hit the middle of her back. Ice blue eye danced across the word on the page as her continued to read as if noticing that they were even there. She had pale flawless skin though her cheeks held a rosy tint to them.

Shadowfang shifts closer to Shakara in his 'sleep' I know that My Lady, but they know I'm here and I think the one with blue hair knows you.

Botan begin to walk towards the girl as the other grab her trying to stop her Botan pulled away form them until she stood just a few feet from Shakara. "Miss?" Came Botan's cheerful voice. "I believe your new here so allow me to introduce everyone I'm Botan this…"

But before she could continue Shakara finishes Botan's sentence with out looking from her book and in a cold tone. "Yusuke sliced back hair standing to your right-half human half demon, Kuwabara Elvis looking orange hair behind Yusuke- human, Kurama long red hair and standing right behind you demon the spirit of Yoko lay within him, Kayko to Yusuke's right looking quite confused short brown hair human as well, you long light blue hair, natural I might add, and standing right in front of me grim reaper if I'm not mistaken and…"

With a quick movement and using one hand stopped Hiei's katana from hitting her, Shakara's, throat. "Hiei black hair with a white starburst in the middle hair defies gravity. Demon forbidden child to be precise Oh and you all work for Koenma well, beside Kayko." (I'm making Hiei taller he is like 5 feet 5 inches for this story)

Shakara looks up from her book as she slides Hiei's katana away from her. Shakara had their attention, which was something she didn't want so she stands as she closes the book and places it in her book bag and begins to walk to the front door of the school. Shadow let 's go!

Yes, My Lady. growls at them then takes his place at Lady Shakara's side.


	7. Chapter 6

After School 

(Here what happened in school using her Jagan she forced the teacher to let her stay in the back of the class and not be introduced. She also as every class with the yu yu gang, but she slipped in and out before they could say anything to her. Now here we are;)

The last bell rang and Shakara was out the door before anyone could say anything to her. Her and Shadow were at the front gate of the school when she heard Kuwabara and Yusuke's annoying voices. "Hey wait!" Shakara turn very so slightly showing that she heard them, but did not stop until Hiei made her do so by placing his hand around her wrist.

"We said wait!" He growled darkly.

Shakara showed no emotion as she took her wrist him Hiei tight grasp as she spoke coldly. "I don't listen to lesser demons nor will I ever listen to humans."

This sentence pissed Hiei off so with out think and using lightning speed took the hilt of his katana hitting Shakara in the back of the head with it, but before she black off she sent a message to Shadowfang Stay with my brother's and tell them what has happened… She saw Shadowfang take off and then nothing but blackness as she fell into a pair of strong arms and 'passed out'.


	8. Chapter 7

_ To my dear readers,_

_ I have to sadly inform you that because my hard drive fried, taking all my stories with it, this will be the last chapter in the this story, unless by some great miracle I can remember how I wanted this story to go._

_ Your Very Saddened Author,  
Shay._


End file.
